


Speed Sewing

by lol-phan-af (lol_phan_af)



Series: 1-800-did-I-ask [48]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Multi, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 06:57:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7834693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lol_phan_af/pseuds/lol-phan-af
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>more like HUNKules: oKAY SO THIS WOMAN PAID ME A LOT OF MONEY TO MAKE HER A DRESS</p><p>more like HUNKules: SHE PAID ME SIX MONTHS AGO</p><p>more like HUNKules: I!! HAVENT!! STARTED!! IT!!</p><p>more like HUNKules: SHES PICKING IT UP TOM ORRO W</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speed Sewing

**more like HUNKules** : FUCK

**more like HUNKules** : my life is such a mess why was I born

**johnn** : what's wrong??

**more like HUNKules** : oKAY SO THIS WOMAN PAID ME A LOT OF MONEY TO MAKE HER A DRESS

**more like HUNKules** : ITS A REALLY FANCY DRESS IM FUCKING SCREAMING

**johnn** : okay??

**more like HUNKules** : SHE PAID ME SIX MONTHS AGO

**more like HUNKules** : I!! HAVENT!! STARTED!! IT!!

**more like HUNKules** : SHES PICKING IT UP TOM ORRO W

**johnn** : you are Dead

**more like HUNKules** : she never came back to try this on even tho she was supposed to in april

**johnn** : she wouldn't be able to try it on anyway??

**more like HUNKules** : yES I KNOW BUT MAYBE I WOULDVE REMEMBERED IF SHE SHOWED UP I HATE ME HOW DID I FORGET THIS

**johnn** : is there anyway that you can get it done by tomorrow

**more like HUNKules** : I meAN Y E AH BUT IM GONNA BE SUPER LATE COMING HOME

**johnn** : how late

**more like HUNKules** : three in the morning

**johnn** : it's two in the afternoon

**more like HUNKules** : yes I know

**more like HUNKules** : I have to go shopping for lace so bye pray for me

**johnn** : send updates!!

\---

**laf** : hercules has just been a mess recently I'm worried about him

**johnn** : same

**little lion** : same

**more like HUNKules** : nO NEED FOR THAT I AM F I N E

**laf** : babe

**more like HUNKules** : I'm fiNE I PROMISE

**little lion** : false but anyway,,,,,

**johnn** : updates??

**more like HUNKules** : I found this really pretty red lace that goes really good with the fabric I already had for the dress and now I just have to,,,,,start the fuckin thing,,,,,

**laf** : please don't overwork yourself

**more like HUNKules** : that really isn't an option dear

**laf** : :^((((

**more like HUNKules** : :///

\---

**little lion** : okay so like can you drop me off at the eye doctors on our way home,,,,

**laf** : what did you do

**little lion** : ,,,,,so I took my glasses off to clean them,,,,,,

**laf** : oh no

**little lion** : and I noticed that one of the arms was like kind of loose so I wiggled it a bit,,,,,,,,,,,

**laf** : no no no no no

**little lion** : and it fell right the fuck off!!

**laf** : I

**little lion** : so I had to hold them by the remaining arm while crawling around on the floor looking for the screw that came out of it

**laf** : yeah I'll drop you off

**little lion** : maybe the person will tighten the frames so they'll be toasty again

**laf** : I'm praying

**little lion** : I'm hoping

\---

**more like HUNKules** : update: the woman called me and asked me if I remembered the dress and I couLD HAVE SAID NO BUT I DIDNT AND NOW IM GOING TO DIE  
  
**laf** : PLEASE EXPLAIN TO ME HOW YOU'RE """TOTALLY NOT OVERWORKING YOURSELF"""

**more like HUNKules** : IM FINE

**laf** : !!!!!!!

**more like HUNKules** : IM GOING TO FINISH THIS DRESS TONIGHT, WAKE UP EARLY TOMORROW AND GIVE THIS WOMAN THIS M A S T E R P I E C E

**more like HUNKules** : THEN IM GOING TO GO HOME AND SLEEP FOR THREE YEARS

**little lion** : tbh I'll stay home with you bc I have nothing tomorrow

**laf** : why do you even go to work

**little lion** : just in case

**laf** : oh my god

**more like HUNKules** : thank you

**little lion** : anything for you

**more like HUNKules** : I HAVE A DRESS TO MAKE I CANT BE EMO RN I GOTTA GO

**little lion** : ACTUALLY SAME THEY JUST CALLED ME UP TO THE DESK AT THE EYE PLACE TTYL

\---

**johnn** : sometimes I ask myself why lafayette doesn't dance more often

**johnn** : now I know why

**little lion** : ??

**johnn** : they're dancing a song I can't even hear anymore bc my heart is pOUNDING

**johnn** : they are also shirtless and kind of sweating and many hip movements and I can't breathe

**johnn** : I want to kiss their entire body

**johnn** : gotta go

**little lion** : waiT FOR ME IM ALMOST HOME

**more like HUNKules** : this is rUDE

**little lion** : SORRY

**johnn** : how almost home are you

**little lion** : I CAN SEE THE BUILDING

**johnn** : I'm gonna guess that that's p close considering your eyesight

**little lion** : I juST GOT MY GLASSES FIXED

**johnn** : so what you're saying is that you're farther away and stopping me from,,,,,,literally devouring lafayette rn

**little lion** : IM GOING IN THE DOOR

\---

**little lion** : I can't even tell if this was a trick or things just developed quickly in the time it took me to get up here

**more like HUNKules** : ???

**little lion** : they're dancing together now and they're both half naked and sweating and I'm going to faint

**little lion** : they're making out now BYE

**more like HUNKules** : I miss everything good in the world

**little lion** : LOVE YOU HERCULES

**more like HUNKules** : love you too

\---

**little lion** : that was,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,interesting

**more like HUNKules** : I jUST started the skirt you cANT do this to me

**little lion** : IM NOT LYING

**little lion** : IT WAS,,,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,different

**more like HUNKules** : now I'm curious as to how so just tell me so you can ruin my life forever

**little lion** : idk they were like,,,,,,,,smug,,,,,not like in a bad way tho

**laf** : you're talking about us like we're not here

**little lion** : I'm kind of out of it rn

**johnn** : you're so cute

**little lion** : shut up!!

**johnn** : I'm not lying at all

**laf** : honestly tho that was a Fun Time

**little lion** : I'm worn out

**laf** : same we should sleep

**johnn** : gn hercules!!

**more like HUNKules** : night

**laf** : we love you plz don't work too hard

**johnn** : love you hercules

**little lion** : love you!!

**more like HUNKules** : love you too and I only need like five more hours and then I'm done

**laf** : I'm coming to get you if you're not home by midnight

**more like HUNKules** : that's fair

**laf** : okay gn

**more like HUNKules** : gn

\---

**laf** : HERCULES MULLIGAN

**more like HUNKules** : IM WALKING UP THE STAIRS

**laf** : GOOD

**more like HUNKules** : I'm so tired tbh

**laf** : well if you get up here then we can cuddle the shit out of you until we fall asleep again??

**more like HUNKules** : wait you're all awake??

**little lion** : yes

**johnn** : of course

**more like HUNKules** : fuckign whY

**johnn** : bc we're worried about you and we want to be here for you??

**more like HUNKules** : fuck I love all you so much

**laf** : love you too!!

**more like HUNKules** : also let me in I'm too tired to get my keys out

**laf** : oh my god

\---

**laf** : john what is this mark on the back of your shoulder

**johnn** : the one night me and alex change places in our bed and you're Inspecting me

**laf** : you didn't answer my question

**johnn** : what does it look like

**laf** : it's like a bruise

**johnn** : slipped in the shower and hit the little shelf thing

**laf** : you worry me so much

**laf** : you all worry me so much

**johnn** : sorry

**little lion** : sorry from me and hercules bc boy is passed tf out

**laf** : no it's fine I wouldn't have it any other way

**johnn** : love you lafayette!!

**laf** : love you too

**johnn** : alex is asleep now

**laf** : and now so are you.,,

**laf** : my husbands

**laf** : what would I do without you

\---

**little lion** : <3 <3 <3

**laf** : where are you

**little lion** : hercules' studio bc we're going for breakfast after this

**little lion** : why we had to go to his studio at 7 when the woman isn't showing up until 10 idk

**more like HUNKules** : I told you before I have things to add to this

**little lion** : idk what it looks fucking gorgeous as is

**more like HUNKules** : just trust me

**little lion** : I always do

\---

**little lion** : this woman is really elegant like I'm terrified of her

**laf** : oh god

**little lion** : first of all anyone that wears heels at nine in the morning is terrifying and needs to be stopped

**little lion** : including you

**laf** : ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**little lion** : and like she's wearing a really fancy dress and she looks like she could kill both me and hercules and get away with it and it scares me

**laf** : oh god

**little lion** : hercules looks scared of her too I'm cackling

**laf** : I'm afraid /for/ you

**little lion** : she just said smth to me hold on

**laf** : godspeed

\---

**little lion** : HERCULES DID IT

**johnn** : what

**little lion** : HE CALLED ME HIS HUSBAND IM FUCKING THRIVING

**little lion** : ALL OF THIS BEFORE TEN IN THE MORNING IM SCREMAINF

**johnn** : I feel left out now I'm the only one who hasn't done it

**little lion** : it's fine I know who I am

**johnn** : I love you

**little lion** : I love you too

**more like HUNKules** : IT WAS AN ACCIDENT BUT IT FELT NICE

**laf** : I knOW RIGHT

**little lion** : AH!!!!!

\---

**little lion** : did you know that hercules has an instagram account for all the clothes he makes??

**johnn** : yes

**laf** : yes

**little lion** : whAT

**laf** : you would know abt that if you ever got an instagram

**laf** : like it's been years

**little lion** : I literally would never use it

**laf** : okay yes but it wouldn't matter at least you'd have it

**little lion** : we can do that when I get home then

**laf** : FINALLY

**laf** : IN THE SIX YEARS ITS BEEN OUT AND THE FIVE YEARS THAT IVE KNOWN YOU

**laf** : FINALLY

**little lion** : you've been waiting for this haven't you

**laf** : YES

**laf** : THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE

**little lion** : oh my god

**laf** : IM IN TEARS ON THE FLOOR OF MY OFFICE

**little lion** : o h  m y  g o d

**johnn** : I'm rUNNING TO CHECK ON THEM

**little lion** : PLEASE

\---

**little lion** : update: thE WOMAN LOVED THE DRESS AND HERCULES LOOKS LIKE HES ABOUT TO CRY TEARS OF PURE JOY

**little lion** : SHE WORE THE DRESS OUT?????

**little lion** : ITS A BALL GOWN????

**laf** : GOALS

**more like HUNKules** : OH MY GOD IM SO HAPPY LETS GO GET FOOD

**little lion** : YAY

**little lion** : IM SO PROUD

**laf** : SAME

**johnn** : RT

**more like HUNKules** : THANK YOU SM I LOVE YOU ALL

**little lion** : LOVE YOU TOO HERCULES

**laf** : LOVE YOU TOO

**johnn** : LOVE YOU

**more like HUNKules** : A H

**Author's Note:**

> this went in a lot of directions but anyway I have three days until school and I am dying!!


End file.
